The Next 18 Years
by MegEl
Summary: Sequel to "The Morning After". Now that Lois and Clark are parents, they'll have to juggle work and superheroics with raising a half-Kryptonian. What could go wrong?
1. Ep 1: Postpartum

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show, or with Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

A/N: I've been working on this first chapter off-and-on for a while now, but I've also been trying to work on my _Arrow_ story, **Holy Smoak**, as well as a sequel to my _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ one-shot, **I Just Wanna Feel**. Not to mention, I've got a paranormal romance novel that's slowly but surely coming along (damn my perfectionist streak!). So, thank you times a million to all who patiently awaited this sequel, and a special thanks to all who followed, favorited, and/or took the time to review. :D

* * *

"It's okay, sweetie," Lois assured her crying infant sleepily, making her way over to him. "Mommy's here."

She picked him up out of his bassinet, a gift from Lionel Luthor, and quickly soothed her son's tears. Taking a quick assessment, she found he was in need of a diaper change. Once she'd changed it and rocked him back to sleep, she climbed back into bed beside her sleeping fiancé, quietly marveling, "Amazing. The man has superhearing and he still sleeps through a baby crying."

"I'm awake," he informed her from the depths of his pillow. He propped himself up a bit, explaining, "I've been awake since you got up."

Glancing over at their sleeping son, he pointed out, "I thought it was my turn."

"It was?" she countered, confused. "Oh, yeah. I forgot."

After a moment's pause, during which Clark looked over at the bedside clock, he sighed and rolled over onto his back, letting Lois drape an arm and a leg over him, her head pillowed on his bare chest. He in turn wrapped an arm around her, and started stroking her hair.

"So, are you ready to go back to work today?" he asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

"Are you ready for Conner's first day at daycare?"

"Of course. Everything's all set."

"That's not what I meant."

There was no answer. Instead, Lois sat up and watched Conner as he slept.

"I still can't believe it's been six whole weeks since he was born," she remarked.

"I know. Me neither." He sat up behind her, wrapping his arms around her figure, which was hidden beneath his old football jersey and little else. As she rested her hands on his strong, muscular arms, he kissed her on the cheek, and watched baby Conner with her for a moment. Then, returning his attention to his son's mother, Clark added, "Not that anyone would ever be able to tell you just gave birth."

She smiled at the compliment, and gave him a quick but loving peck on the lips.

"Well, I have Jor-El to thank for that," she pointed out, turning and laying back down with him. "Who knew having these abilities could really speed up your metabolism? Though, that does explain why I didn't put on a whole lot of weight while I was carrying Conner."

After they were snuggled up together again, a moment passed in silence as the two tried to let sleep reclaim them, just before a thought occurred to Clark: "You know...we really don't have to be up for another couple of hours..."

Following his train of thought, Lois slowly smirked up at him, and said, "I like the way you think, Smallville."

**\S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/**

"Lookin' good, Lane," one of Lois's coworkers remarked flirtatiously as she and Clark made their way to their desks.

"Thanks, Brent," she replied, flashing him a platonic smile. Meanwhile, behind her, Clark glared at Brent, not liking the way he was eyeing Lois. When Brent saw Clark, his smile faded, and he beat a hasty retreat.

"Possessive, are we?" Lois teased, having caught Clark's glare.

"What can I say, Lois?" was his response, his tone now also teasing. "Guess I'm just going to have to get used to the fact that my wife-to-be is a total babe."

"Damn right," she agreed, her smile matching his.

"Hey! Welcome back to the bullpen," Chloe greeted her cousin cheerfully, getting up and moving to stand by Lois and Clark's desks. "How's it feel to be back?"

"Great," Lois answered, taking her seat. "Feels like I never left."

Then, changing the subject, Chloe asked, "So...how was daycare drop-off?"

"It was...fine," her cousin replied, though her tone indicated otherwise.

"Lois is suffering a little separation anxiety," Clark explained.

"Well, I've never been away from him for longer than a few minutes," Lois argued in her own defense.

"Lois, it's not like you're never going to see him again," Chloe pointed out, getting a giggle at her cousin's expense. "Besides, if anything happens to Conner, his bracelet will send out an S.O.S."

"I've already tried telling her that," Clark informed his friend.

Lois said nothing, but instead, shot them both a glare.

With that, Chloe returned to her desk, her smile still glued to her face. Then, as she set about researching a story she was working on and Lois and Clark each tried to sniff out a story of their own, little was said between the trio for the next couple of hours. Though, every once in a while, Lois and Clark would look up and share a loving gaze before returning to work.

Eventually, Lois exclaimed, "Clark, you gotta see this!"

Joining her at her desk, Clark looked over her shoulder at her computer, which was littered with several police reports. After reading over them, he realized, "Several couples have gone missing in the past few weeks. All engaged."

"The most recent one disappeared just last night," she informed him. "And I already checked, credit cards haven't been touched and phone records show no sign of activity. So, unless Oprah said eloping was in — "

"They've all been abducted," he finished. Shaking his head, he wondered, "What kind of person would prey on people during the happiest time of their lives?"

Then, he suggested, "We should cross-reference all the victims, see if they have anything in common."

"Already did that, too. All the couples visited the same wedding vendors within a few days of their abductions."

She pulled up the addresses of the vendors. One was a bakery, another was a jewelry store, and yet another was a stationery store.

"The stationery shop is right around the corner," Clark pointed out. He went to grab his coat from the back of his chair, and put it on. "We can check it out real quick."

"Actually, I have a better idea," Lois replied, a bit mischievously.

"Uh-oh. I don't like that look."

"Relax, honey. I mean...Smallville." She quickly darted her eyes around to see if anyone had caught her unprofessional slip of the tongue, before returning to the matter at hand. "The guy is preying on couples, right?"

Catching her thought train, he insisted, "Don't even go there. Lois — "

"Clark, if we walk in there as the bait," she reasoned, ignoring Clark's protest, "we'll have him eating out of our hands."

As he considered that a moment, Lois popped up out of her seat, adding, "Besides, we actually do have a wedding to plan, and this way, we kill two birds with one stone."

"We do need to pick out an engagement ring," he agreed darkly, thinking back to the look Brent had been giving Lois.

"Then it's settled." Lois headed for the stairs, Clark not far behind.

**\S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/**

"Well, that was a bust," Lois declared, as she and Clark stepped out of the Nibs 'n' Quills Stationery Store. "That shopkeeper's obviously not the perp. I mean, the man's seventy years old."

"Plus, he spent the night in the hospital," Clark added. "He still had his bracelet on."

"What's next?" she asked, splitting her focus between walking and watching Clark as he pulled the list of vendors out of his coat pocket.

"Uh...Cameo Jewelers."

Partially distracted, Lois stepped out into the street, and nearly got run over. Clark yanked her back in time, inadvertently pulling her into an embrace in the process. As they stood in close proximity, they gazed into each others' eyes, the sexual tension palpable in the air.

As they got close enough to kiss, Lois smiled lustily as she told him, "Ooh, you drive me crazy. But, you know, in a good way."

He returned her smile, before replying, "Right back at ya, Lane. Now, come on, we have a jeweler to interrogate."

Then, they crossed the street without further incident, and walked the few feet to the jewelry store.

"Now, remember, Lois," he whispered as he held the door open for her, "don't lay it on so thick this time."

"I know, Smallville," she whispered back.

"May I help you?" one of the jewelers greeted pleasantly.

"Well, we are finally out ring shopping," Lois explained, still a bit too perky for Clark's taste. "Who's the luckiest girl in the world? I am."

"Some friends of ours said that your store is the best place in town to find engagement rings," Clark lied, more casually then his fiancée.

The jeweler asked them, "Is there a certain piece that you'd like to see?"

Without another word, Lois picked one out. As the jeweler went to retrieve it from the case, Clark said, "Must be great seeing so many happy couples come through here every day."

"It certainly is," the jeweler replied. "It's very fulfilling helping to solidify the bond between husband and wife."

Holding up the ring, the jeweler remarked, "Excellent craftsmanship. A perfect circle, no beginning and no end. Try it on, see how it looks."

Clark took the ring from him, then slipped it on Lois's finger. As he did so, they got lost in each others' eyes, forgetting for a moment that they were supposed to be catching a serial kidnapper. It was only when the jeweler spoke again that they remembered why they were really there.

"Look at that, a perfect fit." The jeweler was in awe.

"It is, isn't it?" Lois asked, getting lost in the moment again as she admired it on her finger.

Clark cleared his throat, bringing her back once more. As Lois took the ring off and set it down on one of the cases, they told the jeweler that they would need to think about it. Then, they left as politely as they could, the jeweler watching them indulgently all the while.

"Take your time," he assured them as Clark once again held the door open for Lois. "This isn't something to be rushed into."

They got the feeling he wasn't entirely referring to ring shopping.

**\S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/**

Later, after checking out the bakery, Lois and Clark returned to the Daily Planet. As Clark returned to the basement to see if some background checks he and Lois had ordered had come in, Lois went to check on Conner in daycare. Clark had been about to protest, but then thought better of it.

On the day of Conner's christening, his mother had even warned him that it was in a mother's nature to worry._  
_

When she joined him fifteen minutes later, he looked up from the background checks he'd been perusing, and noticed that the top of her blouse was unbuttoned. He discreetly brought it to her attention, and she quickly fixed it.

"He was hungry," she explained, in her defense.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," he said, "but didn't you pump a couple of bottles for Conner this morning?"

"What was I supposed to do, Clark? Let somebody else feed him with a bottle when my boobs and I were right there?"

Blushing, he lowered his voice as he asked, "Okay, one: could we not talk about your boobs at work?"

He then returned to a more normal volume as he continued, "And two: eventually, you're going to need to get used to someone else feeding Conner, and changing him, and comforting him when he cries. I worry about him just as much as you do, Lois, but there needs to be a balance."

She didn't respond. Instead, she busied herself with papers on her desk.

"Lois."

Looking up again, this time with tears in her eyes, she replied, "I know, okay? I don't like it, and I'll admit that it's going to be hard, but I know that I can't watch him 24/7. There's truth to uncover, and articles to be written. My career is important to me too."

Getting up and coming around to Lois's desk, Clark put a hand on his fiancée comfortingly. He told her, "Lois, no one's saying you can't have it all. I'm just saying, you need help. We both do. So, while we chase down leads in our crusade for the truth, we need to let the daycare workers do their jobs."

"You're right." She took a deep breath. "You're right. I just need to trust that Conner's in good hands, and that if anything happens, his bracelet will let us know."

Clark nodded in agreement, then headed back to his own desk.

Lois added, "It's just that I wish that — "

"I know," he said. "Me too."

**\S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/**

Lois and Clark had just collected Conner from daycare, having decided to call it a night and go home, when a crisis arose in another part of town. While Clark went to take care of it real quick, Lois headed out to her SUV, strapping their son into his car seat.

No sooner had she finished with that, though, than she started feeling sick to her stomach. It was a familiar feeling from when she was pregnant with Conner, except this wasn't morning sickness.

Soon, Conner started crying, apparently feeling the same discomfort.

"I know, sweetie, Mommy feels it too."

She pulled her head out of the vehicle, trying to locate the source of the nausea, only to find a figure in a clear, plastic mask standing nearby, a piece of kryptonite on his wrist.

"Good evening, Ms. Lane," the figure said, his voice sounding familiar.

"Do I know you?" she demanded. Suddenly, she felt something pierce her abdomen, just below her breasts, and looked down to see a taser sticking out. "Son of a bitch."

Her last thought before she blacked out was of Conner. She hoped the figure wouldn't hurt him, and that Clark or Chloe would find him soon.

**\S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/**

By the time Clark returned, Lois was nowhere to be seen, and Conner was bawling his head off, presumably for his mother.

"Lois?" Clark called out, his super-senses on high alert. Not that he expected her to answer, because Lois would never just leave their son alone like that.

"Hey, buddy," he said, gently pulling Conner out of his car seat. He then bounced him up and down a little, trying to comfort him. "It's okay. Daddy will find Mommy. It'll be okay."

He headed back to the Daily Planet, where Chloe was still typing away at her computer. He explained what had happened, and asked her to watch Conner for him while he searched for Lois.

"Sure," she replied, carefully taking Conner from him, "but do you even know where to look?"

"No, but it doesn't matter. I have to find her." His tone was desperate, yet determined.

Then, as Clark sped off into the night, Chloe turned to her baby cousin and said, "You know something, Conner, I don't envy whoever took your mommy. Because now, they have both your parents to deal with."

Conner started fussing a little.

"I know," she said, "scary thought."

**\S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/**

Figuring it had to be one of the vendors, Clark first checked the stationary store, but it was dark inside and his abilities couldn't pick up any sign of Lois. So, he tried the jewelry store across the street, which was dark as well, most shops being closed that time of night. He was just about to move on to the bakery, when his superhearing picked up her voice, groggy and weak.

"You don't know...who you're dealing with," she was telling her captor.

It sounded like it was coming from beneath the store itself. So, quickly breaking the lock on the door with his thumb, he hurried inside, and found his fiancée down in a storage room of some sort, tied to a chair.

"Lois!"

"Clark!"

He sped down the steps, and began untying her.

"Clark. Clark, where's Conner?" she asked. "Is he okay?"

"He's safe. He's with Chloe at the Planet."

"Oh, thank God!" she exclaimed with relief. "But Clark, you shouldn't have come. The kidnapper, he — "

Before she would've said more, the kidnapper snuck up behind Clark and knocked him out with a wrench.

When he came to, he was strapped to a chair across from Lois, both of them still weak from their captor's kryptonite bracelet.

"Good, you're awake," their captor said, removing his mask and revealing himself to be the jeweler they'd talked with earlier. "Now we can begin."

"What's the point?" Lois asked. "We've already seen your face, so you're gonna kill us anyway!"

"Not necessarily," the jeweler replied. "If you pass my test, then you can go free."

"Test? What test?" Clark asked.

Their captor explained, "A test to reveal how much you two have been hiding from one another. You pass, and you can return to that precious little boy of yours. I just wish I'd known about him beforehand, as I could've planned better. But oh well, it turned out alright."

At that, Lois went ballistic, "Alright?! You kidnapped me, and left my son where he could be found by any passing stranger!"

"Anyway," the jeweler continued, ignoring Lois's outburst, "it's good that you two waited until after your son was born. Too many couples nowadays rush right into marriage because of a baby, when marriage isn't something to be taken lightly."

Lois looked at Clark like, 'Can you believe this guy?!' Rather than respond, Clark gestured with his eyes towards the jeweler and then towards a grate in the floor. Lois got the message loud and clear: once the jeweler got close enough, one of them would toss the bracelet down through the grate.

"You must really care about her," the jeweler observed, his attention on Clark, "to come storming in like that. Though, you did save me the time of having to kidnap you, too. So, thank you."

"Well, we'd hate to inconvenience you!" Lois snarked.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," the jeweler replied. "It's my duty. I just wish someone had done this for me before my wife and I had gotten married."

Then, cranking up some ratty old machine, he added, "Now, ladies first: Ms. Lane, do you love this man?"

After exchanging a meaningful look with Clark, she replied, "With all my heart."

"Good. Now, have you ever cheated on your fiancé?"

"No!"

"Very good. Have you ever _thought about_ cheating on your fiancé? Is there someone from your past that you're still hanging on to, that you're still in love with?"

Clark watched Lois for the answer, and somewhere deep inside, he was afraid she would say yes, afraid she'd reveal that her heart still belonged to Oliver.

"Don't overthink it, Lois," he advised her. "Just answer the question."

She mumbled something, something that sounded an awful lot like a 'no' to Clark's superhearing.

The jeweler couldn't quite catch it, though, and approached Lois, insisting, "Speak up. I can't hear you if you don't speak up."

"Now, Lois!" Clark bellowed.

With that, she grabbed for the bracelet, while simultaneously headbutting the psychotic jeweler away from her. She then tossed the bracelet in the direction of the grate, allowing her and Clark to regain their respective strengths. Almost as if they planned it that way, they busted through their restraints at the exact same time, then turned their attention on the jeweler, who was lying dazed in the corner.

**\S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/**

After they gave their statements to the police, Clark took Lois aside and admitted, "You know, you had me worried for a minute there. Some small part of me was afraid that you'd still be in love with Oliver. I'm not sure I could've lived with knowing that you are."

"Hey," she said, gently laying a hand on his cheek and looking him lovingly in the eyes. "_You_ are the one I love, the one I'm going to marry. _You_ are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. I don't doubt your feelings for me, so please don't doubt my feelings for you."

"Never again," he promised.

With that, he kissed her tenderly yet longingly.

When he pulled away, she asked, "Ooh, did I mention how much you drive me crazy, Kent?"

"I think you might've mentioned it, Lane," he replied playfully.

Afterwards, they returned to the Daily Planet, where they found Chloe and Kara playing with Conner, trying to keep him entertained as he laughed and squealed delightedly.

"Looks like we just found ourselves a couple of babysitters," Lois remarked.

"Does this mean you're finally ready to let go a little?" Clark retorted in mock-surprise.

"Hey, I'm not making any promises."

"Lois! Kal-El!" Kara greeted them, relieved. She ran up to hug them both, explaining, "Chloe told me what happened, and I sped right on over here. I was just about to go looking for you two."

"But you got waylaid by your unbelievably-adorable cousin?" Lois guessed.

"Yep."

Chloe chimed in, "Yeah, it was the funniest thing. He'd been fussy the entire time you guys were gone," here, she quickly assured them that it wasn't anything she couldn't handle, "but then, out of the blue, he just started smiling. Almost as if he knew you guys were okay. What happened, anyway?"

Lois took Conner from Chloe, then she and Clark took turns relaying the night's events. Afterwards, Lois handed Conner to Clark, and quickly made some much-needed revisions to their article.

"There, that ought to do it," she remarked, sending it off. "Ready to go, Clark?"

"Ready when you are," he replied.

In his arms, baby Conner yawned cutely, as if to say that he, too, was ready to go home.

"Aww," everyone opined.

Smiling, Lois added, "Come on, let's put this little one to bed."

She and Clark started to leave the bullpen, Conner cradled snugly in his father's arms, when Kara stopped them, "Wait, you guys. I've, um, been doing some thinking."

"Oh?" Lois asked, frowning. "What about?"

"Well, I've decided that the farm isn't big enough for the four of us." She quickly added before they could protest, "Don't get me wrong, I love it there. But Conner's a growing boy, and the house would just get cramped eventually. And see, this way, he gets his own room. Besides, I've always wanted to travel around, see this world. You know, try to find my place in it."

Clark and Lois exchanged looks, unsure of how to take the news.

Finally, Clark spoke up, "Well...if that's what you want, Kara."

"It is," she assured them.

Lois interjected, "Then you have our blessing. Not that you need it; after all, you're practically a Lane."

"Thank you, Lois." Kara hugged her first, then Clark. "And you too, Kal-El."

As they hugged, Clark told her, "Remember, Kara, you can always come home whenever you're ready."

"I know, Kal-El." Kara was beaming, so glad that they'd accepted her decision.

"And don't hesitate to call us if you need us."

"I won't, Kal-El."

Then, Lois channeled Jor-El, tears now starting to sting her eyes, "And may Rao be with you on this journey that you are about to start."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

A/N #2: Well, that worked out kinda neatly, that psychotic jeweler actually helping Lois to learn to let go a little. But thing is, I hadn't even planned that going in. So, clearly, my muse deserves a cookie or two. ;) I did, however, plan for Kara to move out at the end of the chapter. I'm not really doing anything with her, and besides, I kinda need her (conveniently) out of the way for something I have planned later on. ;)

A/N #3: Oh, by the way, I still need to hear from everyone regarding what y'all are most looking forward to with this story, and what y'all are hoping I'll change or stay away from altogether. Especially with regards to Chloe and Oliver. Y'all can either leave a review, or vote in a poll I posted on my profile. Or both, if that's what floats your boat. :)


	2. Ep 2: Supersuit

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with the show, or with Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

**A/N:** Thank you times a million to all who patiently awaited this next chapter, and a special thanks to all who followed, favorited, and/or took the time to feed the review junkie. :D And speaking of:

To **madcloisfan** and **JamesTKent**, apparently you're the only ones who seem to care who Chloe and Oliver end up with, because I haven't heard from anyone else. :(

To **lilbit4**, I've actually been thinking of doing something kinda like that for when I reach the "Bride" episode, but we'll just have to wait and see. ;)

To , thank you so much. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. :)

* * *

_Then, Lois channeled Jor-El, tears now starting to sting her eyes, "And may Rao be with you on this journey that you are about to start."_

ABOUT A WEEK LATER...

"I miss Kara," Lois remarked out of the blue as she and Clark got ready for work one morning. "I know she's only been gone a couple of days, but already, this house doesn't feel the same without her."

"I know what you mean," Clark agreed. "It feels strange now that Kara's not poking her head in all the time, making smart-aleck remarks."

"Thankfully, that's what you've got me for," Lois retorted, smirking at him in smart-ass fashion.

He returned it with a sarcastic smile of his own.

"Hey, I just thought of something," she said suddenly.

"Uh-oh," he teased.

She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. Instead, she continued, "I wonder how we're going to get ahold of Kara to let her know when the wedding is."

"Hmm." He seemed to be contemplating that dilemma, before replying, "Well, maybe Jor-El can help us locate her. I mean, he did send her to Detroit last year without her powers or her memory. If he can do that, he can certainly help us find her _with_ her powers."

"Well, if nothing else," Lois mused, "we could probably ask Chloe to work her computer voodoo, or get J'onn's help in scouring the globe."

He cocked his head to one side, conceding her point.

She amended, "That is, when he's not too busy helping out Metropolis's finest. You know, I still can't get over that."

"I know, me neither," he agreed.

"I mean, all those powers at his disposal, and he becomes a police detective."

"Well, he did say he wanted to be close by in case we needed him. Besides, we have powers too, and we're reporters."

"True."

Then, as Lois watched Clark pack his hero gear — jeans, blue shirt, and red jacket — to take to work, another thought occurred to her.

"You know, Clark, I really think you could do with something a bit...snazzier."

"Snazzier?" he echoed, his brows knitting in worry and confusion.

"Yeah, something that sets you apart from the average Joe Schmoe."

"What are you suggesting, that I let Oliver's tailor design something for me?"

"Well, why not?" she asked.

"I already tried out the whole leather thing once, and that was enough," he replied, thinking back to the time he'd masqueraded as Green Arrow to protect Oliver's identity.

_Of course, that hadn't turn out so bad_, his mind added, reminding him of the kiss he and Lois had shared.

"It doesn't have to be leather," she argued. "Although..."

She trailed off suggestively, biting her lip even as her eyes darkened with lust. Then, she closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

He reminded her teasingly, "You know, I seem to recall that this is exactly how the day Conner was conceived started out. Except, there was a mixed CD involved."

"Less talking, Smallville," she ordered, nibbling on his neck and jaw in the way that he liked.

His eyelids immediately fell to half-mast. However, his higher brain functions stayed in control long enough for him to get out, "Why, Ms. Lane, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me."

"And here I thought I was being subtle," she retorted flirtatiously, before hungrily claiming his lips with her own.

Of course, Conner picked that exact moment to start fussing.

"And then there's Conner," Lois sighed, her and Clark's foreheads coming to rest gently on each other in a kind of resignation parents everywhere are familiar with.

"Here, let me," he offered, recognizing their son's hungry cry.

He headed for the kitchen, intending to grab a bottle from the fridge, but Lois wasn't going to let him get away that easily. As he passed her, she took a second to smack him lustily on that sculpted rear of his, taking him completely by surprise. He jumped at first, then blushed, before finally settling on a self-satisfied smirk, the kind that comes when a man knows the woman he loves can't keep her hands off of him. That smirk stayed with him all the way down the stairs.

**\S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/**

Later that morning, Lois and Clark had barely stepped a foot into the bullpen, when they were greeted enthusiastically by Jimmy, "Hey, Lois! C.K., have I got a story for you!"

"Good morning to you too, Jimmy," was Clark's response as he took a seat at his desk, Jimmy following him like an eager puppy.

"Yeah, you're way too perky for this time of the morning," Lois observed.

"That's because I've got a hot story on my hands," he replied. To Clark, he explained, "See, I've got this theory: Metropolis has its very own hero. I've even puzzled together a couple of reports of a Good Samaritan popping up all over the city the last couple of weeks, and I was hoping we could team up."

To Lois, he quickly added, "That is, if you don't mind me borrowing your partner-slash-fiancé."

He completely missed the look Clark shot Lois, a look that was full of alarm as he silently pleaded for an assist from the mother of his son.

Instead, she answered, "Yeah, Jimmy, knock yourself out."

Clark's look quickly turned into one of disbelief, as Jimmy, blissfully unaware, exclaimed, "Awesome! Thanks! Looks like it's just you and me, C.K.!"

"Gee, I don't know, Jimmy," Clark opined dubiously, hoping to throw him off the scent. "Sounds like an urban myth."

Lois chimed in, "It couldn't hurt to check it out, though, right, Clark?"

Clark shot her another look, this one telling her that she was definitely _not_ helping.

"Exactly," Jimmy agreed. He then started to back away from them, asking Clark, "So...tonight, your place? We'll go over those reports?"

"Sure, you bet," he replied, with all the enthusiasm of a wet mop.

"Great! See you then!"

Once Jimmy was out of earshot, Clark turned to Lois, and demanded, "Okay, what was that all about?"

She countered, "What else was I supposed to say, 'Drop the story or you might find out Clark's secret'? Besides, this way, you can steer Jimmy's investigation in the wrong direction."

"I don't like that he's investigating at all."

"All the more reason we need to figure out a double identity for you P.D.Q."

**\S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/**

THAT NIGHT: KENT FARM

"So, are we all clear on battle strategy, Smallville?" Lois asked.

"Yes," Clark replied. Nevertheless, he went over it once again, "Rather than trying to get Jimmy off the story, I'm going to try to convince him that maybe this 'mysterious hero' of his just doesn't want to be in the spotlight."

"Exactly."

"I'm still not entirely sure this is a good idea."

"Relax, Clark. It'll work. Besides, even if you can't convince him to drop the story, would it really be so bad if people knew someone was out there, dedicated to saving lives? Especially given the dangerous times we live in? I mean, the world desperately needs a hero right now."

Clark considered that a moment.

"Now," she said, strapping Conner into his baby harness, putting it on her shoulders, and grabbing up a diaper bag that had a small sketchbook sticking up out of one of its pockets, "if you need me, Conner and I will be in D.C. I need to talk with your mom about making a new outfit for you, since she's much better at sewing than I am. And while I was there, I thought she might like to see her grandson."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Kissing Lois and Conner goodbye, Clark told her, "Give my mom my regards."

"I will." With that, she took off in a blur, leaving Clark to go answer the door.

By way of greeting, Jimmy stepped inside, exclaiming excitedly, "C.K., be prepared for your career to be launched into the stratosphere!"

"Jimmy, we're really going to have to work on your entrances," Clark replied.

Jimmy ignored his remark, asking instead, "Say, uh, where's Lois?"

"Oh, she's, uh...she's upstairs with Conner. She said she had work to do, and doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Ah. Well, let's get started, shall we?" He pulled out the police reports he'd compiled, as well as some articles from the _Torch_ he'd printed off of his computer. That's when he dropped a bombshell on Clark: "I think this Good Samaritan started saving lives right here in Smallville."

Clark's heart started racing, but he forced himself to remain calm, "That— that's quite a leap, Jimmy. Almost out of the blue."

"Not really." He pointed to the articles as evidence, reading off the headlines as he went. "Now, all these incidents happened when you and Chloe were in ninth grade. Then, right around the time you guys graduated, these mysterious incidents...well, they started popping up more often in Metropolis. I think that there's a real possibility that you went to school with this guy."

_Oh, boy_, Clark thought, wishing like hell that Lois was still there to help him come up with a B.S. explanation to give Jimmy. _This is going to be a _long_ night._

**\S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/**

Meanwhile, Lois and Conner soon arrived at Martha's home in Washington, D.C. After they'd gotten past security, Martha welcomed them warmly, having been expecting them.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. "I made pot roast."

Lois replied apologetically, "Actually, Mrs. K., Conner and I have already eaten. But thanks anyway."

"Oh, that's alright, dear. I figured as much. Could I interest you in a slice of apple pie, though?"

"Sounds great."

"Okay." As Martha went to retrieve a plate and a knife, Lois pulled out her sketchbook and a box of colored pencils. Then, Martha took Conner from Lois so she could enjoy the pie. As she did so, she marveled, "I can't get over how big he's gotten since the last time I saw him!"

"I know, right?" Lois agreed, once she'd swallowed her first bite of pie. "Must be from Clark's side of the family."

"So, you said over the phone that you had some sketches that you wanted to show me?"

Lois nodded, her mouth too full to answer, having just taken a second bite. Instead, she flipped open her sketchbook, and showed Martha the first outfit she'd come up with.

It was basically a red and blue version of Oliver's suit, with one big difference.

"Oh, I like that," Martha opined. "Especially how you incorporated Clark's family crest in the front."

"Thank you. I thought that Clark could be a symbol for everyone, a symbol of hope that tomorrow can be brighter than today, and I thought, what better way to do that than with an actual symbol?"

"You're right, Lois. The world does need someone to look up to, someone to inspire them to be better, and Clark very well could be that someone."

Then, as Lois continued to eat, she let Martha flip through the rest of her sketches. The second one was a bit more skintight, similar to what A.C. wore; the third one consisted of a blue shirt, blue jeans, and a red leather jacket with the House of El symbol etched into it; and the fourth one had a billowing red trenchcoat.

However, it was the last one that really caught Martha's attention. It was a full-on blue body suit, with a red House of El symbol on it and red boots.

"I think this one's my favorite," she told Lois. "It just seems really 'Clark'. Though, I think you should break up the blue of the suit a bit more by adding some more red, and maybe a brighter color, like yellow."

"Like this?" she asked, picking out a red and a yellow from among the colored pencils. She then added some yellow to Clark's family crest, as well as a yellow belt and some red briefs.

"That's much better. There's still something missing, though."

They both studied the drawing, trying to figure out what that something was. Finally, it struck Lois like a bolt of lightning.

"I've got it!" She picked up the red pencil again, and drew a billowing scarlet cape. "There. Every superhero needs a cape!"

"That's perfect, Lois. Absolutely perfect," Martha praised.

"Thanks, Mrs. K." Lois replied, beaming at the compliment.

**\S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/**

A couple of hours later, after Lois and Martha had finished hammering out the rest of the details and visiting with each other, Lois returned home with Conner, just as Jimmy was leaving.

She entered via the kitchen door, while Clark was in the middle of shutting the front door.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked, setting the diaper bag on the counter.

"Not great," he replied, moving to join her in the kitchen. "Jimmy refused to drop the story. On top of that, I told him you and Conner were upstairs. He started to get suspicious after a while when he didn't hear a peep out of either one of you. Thankfully, I was able to convince him that disturbing you wouldn't have been a good idea."

"Well, there, you see? No harm done."

Shooting a scowl her way, he retorted, "Easy for you to say. You weren't here, having to deal with him."

Then, taking Conner from Lois, he asked, "Speaking of, how was Mom?"

"She was great. She sends her love." After a beat, she added, "I think we really nailed the design of your suit."

"Great. Do I get a say?"

"Of course you do. You're the one who's going to be wearing it."

Pulling out her sketchbook, she flipped to the page she and Martha had been poring over.

"Mmm," he groaned in displeasure, "I'm not too sure about the cape."

"Why, what's wrong with it?"

"It's too...flashy. The whole suit is."

"That's the point, Clark. We want people to notice you."

"I know, Lois. It's just that I'm so used to having to blend in. I'm still not entirely convinced standing out like that is such a good idea."

Lois countered, "But, Clark, we've been over this. People really need someone to look up to, someone to give them hope for the future."

"I know, and I want to be that for everyone. It's just, my secret..."

"Well, that's why we also need to work on establishing a secret identity for you, one that'll throw suspicion completely off of you. People need to take one look at you, and think you couldn't possibly in a million years be this, this super-guy. I mean, it's either that or you wear a mask, and personally, a mask wouldn't look as good with the suit."

"Thank you, fashion police," he remarked dryly.

"Hey, if not for me, the guys at the Planet would be calling you Flannel Man or Mr. Lumberjack. Besides, it's what you keep me around for."

Then, mindful of Conner, she leaned in to give him a peck on the lips, before adding suggestively, "Among other things."

To that, Clark teased, "It's definitely not your cooking, that's for sure."

**\S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/**

TWO NIGHTS LATER...

"Drink it in, handsome," Lois instructed. "Roll it around in your mouth for a minute and tell me how you feel."

Studying his reflection in the barn loft's full-length mirror, his fists on his hips, Clark replied, "I _feel_ like I can't quite believe how quickly Mom was able to put this suit together."

"Well, your mom knows how important this is."

Twisting this way and that in front of the mirror, Clark opined, "Yeah, this isn't half-bad."

"See? And you were worried for nothing."

"Still not too wild about the cape, though."

"Don't worry, no one's going to be paying the least bit of attention to the cape." Mimicking his pose, she tilted her head, and stared into the mirror, right about Clark's crotch level. "Or your face for that matter."

"Lois!" he exclaimed in surprise, blushing.

"Relax, Smallville, I'm only teasing." After a beat, she added, a mischievous glint to her eye, "Sort of."

He shot her a dirty look, which she chose to ignore. Instead, she asked, "So, do you like the suit?"

After studying his reflection again, he decided, "Yeah, I love it."

"Great!" She clapped her hands together enthusiastically. "Now, about your secret identity..."

"I don't know, Lois. I've lived my entire life up until this point without needing a disguise."

"Smallville, we talked about this. We agreed that you would need a dual identity if you're going to have any semblance of a normal life."

"I know. But, Lois, this is the face of the man my parents raised; this is the face of the man you love and the man Conner will someday call 'Dad'. I just want you all to be proud of me."

"And we will," she assured him. Then, reaching for something on the coffee table behind her, she said, "Now, go change back into your work clothes. I have a few ideas for disguises."

By the time she turned around, Clark was already back in a shirt and tie, and Lois was handing him something small, furry, and sticky.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a mustache. Here." With that, she applied it to his upper lip, then spun him back around to face the mirror again.

"Hmm," she considered. "Doesn't really suit you."

She then ripped it off of him, much to his annoyance, only to replace it with a goatee.

"That's better," she noted. "Unfortunately, it's not mild-mannered enough. In fact, it really ups your hotness factor."

"You really think so?"

"Hey, don't go getting any ideas, Smallville," she teased.

When she went to rip the goatee off of him, he stopped her, insisting, "Ah. I'll do it."

Once he'd peeled it off, she set aside the faux facial hair, and instead picked up a pair of thick-rimmed glasses.

"Do you really think a pair of glasses is going to keep people from recognizing me?" he asked dubiously, trying them on.

"Well, okay, maybe not by themselves," she admitted. "They certainly scream 'mild-mannered', but maybe you could adjust your behavior while you're wearing them."

She started circling him, examining his broad physique.

"You could start slouching," she suggested, bumping him on the back, causing him to do just that. He let out a small "Oof!" of surprise and annoyance. She continued, "You could act a bit more timid, speak a little softer and not make so much direct eye contact. Maybe try bumping into things every once in a while, or letting people bump into you, no matter what your super reflexes tell you. You know, stop being so...so..."

"What?"

"So great! You need to be invisible and forgettable, not Captain Wonderful." Suddenly, a light bulb went off. "Say..."

"Forget it. I'm not going to be called Captain Wonderful...or Captain anything."

"Well, we can work on the name later."

"Lois, I appreciate your suggestions. Really. But I actually used to be a klutz back in high school, and unsure of myself, and the thought of going back to that..."

"Well, you're not going back to it, necessarily," she argued. "You're just acting like it. And hey, look at it this way: at least, you have that experience to draw from."

He clearly was not amused.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Sighing, he conceded, "No. No, you're right. If anyone's going to believe that Clark Kent and...name-to-be-determined couldn't be more different, I need to make adjustments to my behavior. I just wonder about you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I can live down expectations as Clark Kent as long as I'm out there saving people. But what are people going to think about you? How could they ever understand the strong and," he took a moment to give her an appreciate once-over, "extremely sexy Lois Lane wants to marry...this new Clark Kent?"

"We can make this work, Smallville. We can make people understand. Besides, you know what they say: opposites attract."

"That they do," he agreed, smiling.

She returned his smile, staying like that with him for a moment, before the two of them hugged it out.

At the Luthor Mansion, meanwhile, things weren't nearly so copacetic...

**\S/ \S/ \S/ \S/ \S/**

"I still don't care what the will says, Ms. Mercer," Lionel was telling his guest heatedly. "No court in this country will turn over the company that _I_ built with my own sweat and blood to you, not when I'm Lex's only...only," here, he sighed, finishing lamely as he stared down at his desk, "only living relative."

Tess took his display for sadness over his son's presumed death.

"What's this?" she replied, her face a smug mask so reminiscent of her former employer. "The great and powerful Lionel Luthor actually showing emotion?"

"Don't you mock me. Now, as I was saying, I am Lex's only living relative, and as such, the company and all of Lex's assets automatically revert to me."

Before Tess would've replied, she heard voices hissing at her, whispering things like: _Savior...Kandor...Kal-El...Kal-El must fulfill the prophecy, he must fulfill the prophecy..._

They seemed to be coming from her right, towards the fireplace, but she saw no one there. She and Lionel were all alone, but still, she heard those voices. She tried to make out more of what they were saying, but to no avail. She couldn't even make sense of what she _had_ heard them say.

"Ms. Mercer? Ms. Mercer, are you quite all right?"

Realizing she'd been staring at the fireplace and that she must have presented a strange sight, she quickly returned to her senses, and refocused her attention on Lionel.

She retorted, her face smug once more, "I think you'll find, Lionel, that a legally binding will supersedes the rights of the decedent's survivors."

Tess then turned to leave, just as Lionel called after her, "And I think you'll find, Ms. Mercer, that an army of lawyers can easily quash any will like so many ants beneath their feet."

Tess, however, wasn't worried. Or, if she was, she didn't let it show.

Lionel watched her exit the library, before glancing over at the fireplace and then back at the double doors through which the redhead had left, an uneasy feeling starting to settle in his stomach.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

A/N #2: Okay, lemme try this one more time: I'm really needing to hear what you guys think about **Chloe and Oliver** as a couple. I also need to hear what y'all think about keeping in the whole **Davis/Doomsday** storyline because my fiancé says I should ditch it, but I'm personally on the fence about it. Y'all can either leave a review or vote in a poll on my profile, or both if it tickles your fancy, but please, guys, let me know one way or another. (Except you, **madcloisfan**, I'm pretty sure I know where you stand. ;) )


End file.
